The Warrior's Music Man
by DaisyMayRio
Summary: Just a sweet moment between Louis and Clementine once they start dating. Rating T; Kissing, I also posted my writings piece on Tumblr too. All characters are from The Walking Dead Game.


"How did we get here?" Clementine says out loud by accident, followed by a sigh. These days, Clem tends to daydream while she waits, a luxury she hasn't had for quite a while. Here, she could though, in the music room, as she waits on her Louis to arrive so they can fulfill their round of hunting. The evening sky starts as a rich amber transitioning to a fading azure tint, the birds almost mocking her as they disappear over a hill with a silhouette of a swing set too far away to reach. With what's last of the sunlight peeking through the window, she takes a seat at the window seal, leaning against the glass, hugging her knees. Across from her is a mirror hanging on the wall, reminding her of the lack of sleep. The circles under her eyes are the same color as her ebony ringlets tucked away into a ponytail with her signature, tattered cap that is somehow still in one piece. A few of her curls frame her face, leading to her golden eyes glazing over, showing that even a warrior needs her rest now and then.

It was hard to believe where she ended up, a school of all places. Not only that, in a

a forest completely encompassing her new home. Autumn has completely overtaken the trees, the leaves mimicking tiny flames, falling occasionally to the ground, surrounding the few daffodils and daisies sporadically lining by the trees just beyond the gates. AJ liked those, the real flowers were prettier. During the rare moments when he was let out of the gates, he'd always make sure to pick some for his one and only mother figure, his own way of making it feel like it was mother's day every day for Clementine. She wasn't too used to being alone, even if it was just for a short while. That was thanks to AJ, of course, and well, a certain boy her age who simply can't keep away from her. Her heartbeat is steady when she hears AJ and Tenn playing in the courtyard. It sounded like they were playing tag and rock, paper, scissors at the same time as if they just couldn't decide on either one. She feels her head swaying, fighting for her eyes to not shut.

She quickly jumps out of her seat to avoid a nap that she simply couldn't afford. In the process, she kicks the pillow against the window seal and hears a hard knock, along with strings being strum.  
What's this?  
Behind the pillow revealed a ukulele the perfect size for AJ. Little, little. Clem strums it, somehow the soprano is still in tune. Strumming it was liberating. Clem began to understand, even more, why Louis wants to preserve the arts, the old world, as much as he could. An admiral goal, she has to admit.

"Let's see.. how'd it go?" Clem whispers to herself as she does her best to recall a song she heard from a street performer all those years ago, the first time she visited Savannah with her parents. It was so long ago, almost like a dream she is desperate to never forget. She just had to save those few golden memories, yeah? She remembered studying the street performer very closely as if life depended on it. Back then and now, she relied on memory to learn that song, being that she can't read music. She gently strums, hearing the perfectly tuned ukulele gives her a moment of peace in this unpeaceful world. She places her fingers on the fretboard, somehow knowing how to form the G chord.

"When you press me to your heart... I'm in a world apart... a world where roses bloom... and when you speak angels sing from above... " Her soul feels comforted, nourished even. She felt quite pleased after remembering at least some of the words and humming the rest. She cradles the ukulele, holding it close, her way of saying thank you. Singing with an instrument feels so new, so foreign, but something she could hope to make nostalgic. Of course, she would sing AJ to sleep or to calm him down as a baby, but it is new for only her ears to be the audience. She couldn't tell if she was singing it right or not, but who cares? AJ had been kind enough to compliment her singing voice, which is more than enough.

"Give your heart and soul to me... and life will always be... La Vie En Rose..." Her strumming slow fades out, gently echoing. Suddenly, there's a quiet clapping filling the room, patiently waiting until she concluded her performance.

"Continue, please. Don't let me interrupt." Louis greets her with a content tone, along with a truly delighted grin. He's instantly drawn towards her, as usual. Clem didn't know what to say. He was listening to the whole time? He was, wasn't he? As he takes a seat next to her on the window seal, she stands up.

"Ah, sorry, is this yours?" She proceeds to point at the ukulele sitting next to him.

"I think after that, you deserve this more than anyone else."

"I couldn't, really."

"Oh, but you should. Please, I insist." Louis stands up and presents her the ukulele as if it was an award. Clem looks up, facing him. Her eyes initially drawn to his freckles treading all around his face, leading to his rare shade of tawny brown eyes. Despite everything that's happened, his eyes still easily manage to have a naturally friendly, gentle manner. However, this particular expression is also serene, accompanied by a pair of lips that refused to frown. This is a special, euphoric expression he only has when she is in his presence.

"Alright, thank you. I appreciate it." The faintest smile filled with gratitude takes over her face. She places the ukulele on the piano bench. "Now, let's just get a move on, yeah?" Before she could attempt to rush out the room, he holds her hand, gently twirling her around to face him. She could only respond with a quiet giggle.

"What's the rush, miss?"

"We have hunting duty, Lou. Don't we?"

"Clem, we went yesterday. Today Ruby and Aasim are hunting. No worries." Clem sighs. Maybe she's not used to having this much free time? Louis takes both of her hands into his. "Whoa, your hands are cold, Clem." She can't help but finally meet his gaze. They both meet eyes at the same time, both completely mesmerized by each other's presence. He's quite pleased that he has her full attention, that it'll just be the two of them.

"I guess I need to learn how to stress out less, yeah?"

"Oho, that, my darling, is true. That, I am always happy to help you with. Especially... in return for what you do." Louis tilts his head to the right, a smile so warm enough to battle winter appears on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You've taught me more in a few weeks than the school has in years." He says with pure sincerity. Clem can't help but return the smile, she feels almost wise even. He pulls her closer if that was even possible. He leans a bit towards her, she responds by standing on her toes. Their lips meet for a well-deserved reunion, a reunion they finally had more than a moment to enjoy. They pull away briefly for a breath and let the last kiss draw out longer.

"I did kinda owe you one from the other night, yeah?" He takes her by her hand, leading her to the piano bench, scooting close and linking arms with her as he tests the sound of a few keys. "I'm glad I get to spend time with my Clem," Louis says in his cheery tone. Clem turns to him immediately, as if he'd just offered her a ring. A wide, delighted smile across her face. How did she get this lucky? How did he? She kisses his cheek and rests her head on his shoulder. The carved heart encompassing both their initials staring back at her. We've surely left our mark, Clem thought to herself.

"I'm glad I get to spend time with my Lou."


End file.
